The Runner
by Rebecca Masen
Summary: Bella Swan has been on the run all her life. But who is she running from? What is she? Bella goes to Forks, looking for a safe haven, running into the Cullen's. Cannon Pairings E/B, Em/R, J/A. OOC Bella
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I hope you all are having a great year so far! **_

_**Just as a massive FYI, all my other stories are on Hold, as i write this one. I really like this story, for this is like the real book i'm writing, so...yea. **_

_**My updates will not be in any certain time, but i will try to update AT LEAST once a week.**_

_**Also, i need a beta. I prefer that you are actually a beta, not just someone that wants to be one. **_

_**You can see teasers & updates on my blogger -- **__**.com/**_

_**Love to all! **_

_**--RM**_

**Summary :**

_Bella Swan has been on the run all her life. But who is she running from? What is she? Bella goes to Forks, looking for a safe haven, running into the Cullen's. Cannon Pairings E/B, Em/R, J/A. _

* * *

_**Preface -- **_

Running for your life is never fun.

Especially when the people chasing you are super human, and can run at 2,00 miles per hour.

My breath was coming out faster, legs flying behind me, arms pumping. I haven't ran this hard for a long time. I couldn't morph, not right now. I could feel my eyes going into their cat like form, my body trying to grow. I had to calm myself down. It wasn't time yet.

I ran longer, my night black hair whipping behind me, my bright green eyes stunning from the wind.

After a while, it sounded like I lost them. I ran east, trying to found the road. The weather here was wet and moist. Good thing my hair doesn't mind the humidity.

I walked, and walked. Finally I to the edge of the road, and followed it. I looked around me, taking in the grey filled sky, and all the green.

This state was so _green_.

In the distance, I saw a large green sign, with white letters on it. As a got closer, I could make out the words.

_Well, _I thought _that's an interesting name for a town….makes me hungry. _

That thought made my stomach growl, reminding me I haven't eaten in a couple days.

I walked past the sign, taking in the crooked words 'Welcome to Forks'.

_**Chapter One -- New Places**_

I fixed my hair, braiding it in one big braid down my back. I put on little make up, because in a town like Forks, you can get raccoon eyes easily (believe me, I'm talking from experience).

I was living in an apartment, on the out skirts of town. It was kinda shabby at first, but after I got done with it, it was little a 5 star hotel.

I have to admit, I'm a little nervous. It was my first day at Forks High, the first high school I've been in for, sixty years.

I glanced at my reflection on the way out the door, making sure I wasn't too tall, and my eyes were the right color. I had learned to deal with being different. It was hard at first, but I got through.

I walked out the door to my sleek, back Ferrari. I took a moment to inhale the fresh new leather. I hope the car dealers don't miss it too much.

As I drove to the High School, I took time to look around more, so if I needed to go on the run again, I would know where I was.

I still couldn't believe at how tall and green these trees were.

****

In a matter of time, I was at the High school. All of the student body turned to see the new car coming into the parking lot. I found a parking space next to the front office, and walked out the car. And let my tell you, never in my life had a felt like a circus animal, in till now.

All the teens that were walking to class turned and stared at me. Some pointed, some started whispering. Don't they know that's terribly rude?

I turned to see five kids get out of a Volvo, and as soon as I saw them, I knew they were Vampires, or something of that sort. The sun was poking out of the clouds a little, so when one of them stepped through the light a little, their skin shimmered. The girls looked like they could make any gay man straight, and the guys looked better than the sexiest man alive.

There were three guys, two girls. The tallest guy was big, and burly. He had dark, tight curly hair. The next tallest boy was ganglier, dirty blond puffy hair.

_Someone have fun with the moose this morning? _I thought.

A tall, blond, curvy blond haired girl stood next to the big guy, looking all superior. Coincided much? The little girl standing next to moose boy, seriously looked like pixie. She had short, spiky black hair.

The last boy, probably the youngest, was the one that caught my attention the most. He was perfect. Drop dead gorgeous, with the 'just rolled out of bed' look going on. I'd love to run my fingers through those locks of perfect hair…..

I finally snapped out of it when his golden eyes turned to me, staring back at me also. I seemed to be locked in his glaze, not able to turn away. His eyes got smaller as he narrowed his glaze at me. He broke the spell I was under by turning to his 'siblings' and murmuring

"I can't read her mind"

Ahh….a mind reader, interesting.

I flipped my hair casually, pretending that my heart wasn't about to beat out of its chest, and walked up to the front office.

* * *

_**Another FYI, i try to make my chapters as long as i can, but sometimes their going to be a little short**_

_**because i don't like writing huge chapters **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovelies (:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm really busy, and i don't have a lot of time to write.**

**This looked a lot longer on the word document...**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclamer: I'm not SM, and i will never be..**

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here?" I said, trying to sound innocent. I had put in brown colored contacts this morning, trying to hide the apple green color that they usually are.

"Oh, hello dear" a plump woman with the name tag reading 'Mrs. Cope' said. "Here is your schedule. Do you need someone to show you around?"

I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes at her. Why would I need a guild if I already new this building backwards and front? Accidentally bumping into people in the hall gave me a pretty clear view of where all the classes were…along with other things. "No ma'am. I think I can manage." I answered, giving her a sweet smile.

"Alright sweetie, have a nice day." Mrs. Cope said, getting back to her computer screen, which I saw was a paused game of Tetris.

_Looks like they do a _lot_ of hard work around_ _here _

**

My first couple classes were good, people staring at me the whole time. The pixie vamp was in my second class of the day. She was the only one I looked back at when I saw her staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at her when I caught her looking, and if she could blush I bet she would have. She quickly diverted her eyes. The big burly one was in my Spanish class, him also glancing at me a time or two.

I also met some people who, might I say, were probably the most annoying people ever. Eric was an Asian kid that looked like he needed to seriously wash his face. He tried to escort me to all my classes, but once I pick up my pace, he was left in the dust. One kids name was Mike (or was it Mitch….) and he was a little OVER friendly, always wanting to sit next to me, speaking to me all the time. Touching me, which after he did the first time, he quickly learned not to anymore. He also offered to walk me to every class, which I rejected as soon as I heard to words 'do you need me too….'. A girl named Jessica was a really peppy blonde chick, that hung all over Mike whenever she had a chance. When I accidentally bumped into her, I saw the guy that I had seen this morning that had that wonderful hair. I declined her offer to eat lunch with her.

I walked to lunch alone, happily. But then I caught a crying sound, a little ways down the hall. I heard a faint 'stop it', from what sound like a girls voice. I quickened my pace down the hall, just to see a guy about three sizes my height, holding a girl with dark brown hair and glasses. He was shaking her, banging her head against the locker. She whimpered.

"Hey, jack ass!" I yelled as loud as I could. The guy turned and looked at me. I was visibly shaking, and I tried calming myself as I felt myself getting taller. The guy smiled a sick smile, letting the small girl drop to the ground. As he stocked towards me, I saw how the muscle bulged out from under his shirt. He was about two of me tall, and two and a half of my wide…. I think I could take him.

"You want the same treatment to bitch? Your much fuller then her, you'll be a good one." He smirked at me, reaching for my arm as if to grab it. I drew back my fist and let it throw forward, hearing a satisfied CRACK of his noise. He let out a howl, grabbing his noise. "Now you're really going to get it." He grunted through his teeth. He made a grab for my hair; I ducked under his arm and jumped on his back. I put thought into his head as I was touching him, making him banging his temple into the edge of the lockers, knocking him out. He fell to the ground with a thud; I jumped off his back right as he fell.

I turned to see the big brown eyed girl staring at me with a look of relief/horror/confusion. I knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" I asked. Raising my hand slowly, so she could see I was no harm to her, I ran my fingers on her scalp, to make sure there was no bleeding. There was a bump forming, but no blood.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Angela. What's yours?" She said. I was surprised that she had stopped crying; now she was just staring at me with a black expression.

"Bella" I said as I got up, leading a hand to help her up also. I looked at my watch, and saw that I had missed lunch, and was due in my class in the next ten minutes. "You okay to go to your next class?"

"Yea, I think so. What are we going to do with Tyler?" She asked the second part with a quiet voice, as if a loud one would a wake the beast.

"Just leave him here. Someone will find him at some point, or he'll wake up. But don't worry about him remembering things, after that hit in the side of his head, he probably won't even remember his own name." I reassured her. I started to walk, when I heard her call my name, telling me to wait up.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "I mean, I've never seen anyone take down Tyler before." She asked me, he face flushing as she talked fast, running out of air.

I winked at her, "we all have our secrets, don't we?" with that, I walked away, and headed towards biology.

**

As I got to biology, I still had two minutes left till the tardy bell. I smiled to myself, and went up to the desk of the teacher. I cleared my throat and the teacher, Mr. Banner, turned around. I smiled and handed him my slip.

"Welcome to Forks Isabella." He said, and I groaned internally.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Oh, okay. Welcome Bella. You can have a seat beside Edward." He pointed to the desk where my Apollo sat. I walked over to him, and sat down in my seat. I saw him staring at me, with a weird look on his face. I knew he could smell my strange smelling blood. It was like a sweet repellent. It smelled heavenly, but you didn't want to drink it. After a few minutes, I still felt him staring at me. I turned to him, raising both of my eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" I whispered, as the class had already started. If you were a normal human, you wouldn't have been able to hear it. But I knew he could.

"I'm Edward." He said slowly. He whispered to me a little loud in my opinion, in the tone that a human could hear.

I laughed breathlessly. "No shit Sherlock. I'm Bella." I said smirking at me. He seemed a little shocked by my use of terms. All he did was nod in my direction, and then turn towards the board.

**

When the bell wrong, I was the first one to get up, and get to the door. I was so ready to get done with the day. As I walked out the door and into the hall I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and saw a quick flash of orange hair, and big yellow eyes. But then it was gone.

I stayed there for a moment, bracing myself for her attack. Ever since I had killed her mate, she had been after me.

After a moment, I loosened up. As I started walking again, I felt another pair of eyes on me. I turned to see Edward staring at me, with the look of pure confusion.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Click the Review button for faster updates! **

**If i get ten reviews i'll update! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry i made you guys wait! **_

_**Its almost the end of the school year, so LOTS of test. **_

_**I know that i don't have ten reviews, but i decided yall deserved this chapter. **_

_**You get a little better look into Bella's old life, before she turned into a....a what? ;)**_

_**Its a short chapter, but i never promised long ones soo....**_

_**Hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer : I'm not SM, and could never be. **_

* * *

Wanting to cry is one thing, wanting to cry and knowing you're not able to is another.

I looked at the picture of him, and outlined his face. I smiled a little as I looked at the woman beside him, both of them dressed in their Victorian cloths. My mother had a dress that had a high neck, and the full skirt went down to her feet. Her expression was blank as she looked straight ahead a long with my father, who was dresses in the nicest suit, tails on the end, waiting for the portrait to be finished.

That was a couple months before they found out they were pregnant with their first child, Isabelle Swan.

I can't remember much about that life, but I knew that as soon as I was born I was spoiled rotten. Getting whatever I could get my chubby baby hands on, it was mine. I was always dressed in the nicest cloths, and had the diamond in crusted baby rattles.

I had a prefect life, right up until my seventeenth birthday.

I put the frame down, and looked out the window of my small apartment. I had been stupid today, beating up that Tyler guy. I couldn't let it happen.

I sighed and ran my hand through my black brown hair. Every thought kept revolving around one thing.

Edward Cullen.

He was gorgeous. He was a vampire, which was kind of close to me. He also knew something was wrong with me. I could still see his face as he looked at me curiously in the hall at the end of school. I still felt his glaze on my back, like his eyes had burned permanent holes in my back.

I kept staring out the windows until I saw the breaking of dawn.

XxXxXxXxX

When I got out of my car, I made sure my expression was like a book with so words, put blank pages. I looked around a bit, and saw that the Cullen's car was already here. The first person I saw was the short pixie, who was staring straight at me. I stared back, until she broke the glaze to talk to the man beside her. I looked up to see who she was talking to, and all the words in my mind vanished.

Edward was looking right at me, his sculpted eyebrow raised. He looked as if he was about to make his way to me, so I turned quickly on my heel and walked towards the school.

As I walked in, I saw Angela walking toward me. I smiled, and met her half way.

"Hey Angela, how are you?" I asked her. What I really wanted to ask was, what do you remember about yesterday, and who have you told?

"I'm good…hey, do you want to eat lunch with me and some other people today? I know I kept you from it yesterday, but I was just thinking today, maybe we could walk together?" Her big eyes just got so hopeful; there was no way I could say no.

"Sure," I said smiling down at her. "I'd love to."

"Great. The other people who sit at my table are Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Ben. I don't know how many of them you've met, but their all pretty nice." She said as she walked away. I sighed, yea their pretty nice, but also utterly annoying. I grumbled the whole way to my next class.

When I to my second class, math, the pixie was standing by my seat, she smiled when she saw me. I squared my shoulders, and walked toward her. It wasn't that I was scared by vampires, it's just today, and I didn't feel like dealing with them.

"Hi Bella, my name is Alice" the pixie, Alice said. She held out her hand to me. I took it, not even flinching at the coldness. She noticed, and her eyes were full of questions.

"Hello Alice." I said, actually smiling at her. I just couldn't help it, her smile was contagious.

"Would you like to come to my house after school? My family would love to meet you." Ah, I knew this was coming. I looked at her carefully, and lowered my voice, so only she could hear.

"What time?" I said slowly.

"Right after school if possible," She said at vampire speed, testing me.

"Fine." I smiled as I saw the shock in her eyes that I caught that.

"Do you need directions?"

"No," I smirked. "I'll just fallow the scent."

She about said something else, but the teacher walked into the room. I took my seat, and she took the one behind me, since no one else was sitting there. She tried to get my attention, but I just ignored her, and looked straight ahead.

Once again, as soon as the bell rang, I was gone. I walked a little too fast to my Spanish class.

* * *

_**Want faster chapters?**_

_**Hit the 'Review' button!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my lovelies (:**_

_**For those who are used to who i write, bet you weren't expecting I'd update so soon, didn't you?**_

_**Well SURPRISE! **_

_**So here's a new chapter. I might update sometime this week, but its the end of school, so we have lots of test. **_

_**Also, i have a beta now! **_

_**11renee11 is amazing (: her story is amazing (: and she also has a beta named Rebecca Masen! **_

_**Yes, you guessed right...I'm her beta! **_

_**So go give her a look. **_

_**Tell me in the reviews what 1) what you think Bella is 2) Who is chasing her 3) Who is the guy with the long black hair! **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_***Disclaimer - I'm not **_**SM**_**, never could be  
**_

* * *

The day couldn't have gone faster. It felt like every class was 5 minutes long. The only long part of my day was sitting at lunch with the bunch of immature freaks, Angela and Ben. Ben was pretty chill, so I didn't mind him. But it was Mike and Eric that I almost killed. Then Jessica and some girl named Lauren gave me the bitch glare the whole time.

When I went to Biology, I saw him. Edward was smirking as I walked in the door. What was with these vampires? Did they have to follow me EVERYWHERE?

Okay, so maybe I'm being dramatic, but I was already on edge about going to their house this afternoon. I mean, I could take them all out, but that still doesn't mean it's safe. I walked towards my seat beside him, making sure my face didn't betray anything I was thinking. As I was calmly sitting down in my seat, I heard a noise that sounded like someone had just taken a bite of the world's most delicious chocolate. I turned my brown contact lens eyes up to meet his golden-honey looking ones. My heart speed up to a speed that I'm certain would kill a human.

"Alice wanted me to give you this, just in case you couldn't find your destination." He said quietly. I looked at him, and then at his hand that was held out to me, holding a small square piece of paper that had been folded neatly.

"I told her I didn't need it." I informed him, lifting up my head and turning toward the teacher. When I heard him chuckle, all I wanted was to send a shock through him. I reminded myself that I had to remain calm. I'd get my revenge this afternoon.

"Well, just in case." He slid it towards me and tucked it under my binder. He was really starting to piss me off. Didn't I JUST tell him I didn't need it? Did he think that I was THAT inept? Did HE think I was some MEASLY human? I felt anger surge up in me. I had dealt with this too many times during the 1920's. I could feel myself wanting to morph, but I'd had years and years of experience of controlling that sort of thing. I slowly turned to him, and I had to try not to chuckle when I saw that his eyes had grown to ten times larger than normal, and he was looking at me with astonishment. He had felt the Power.

"I. Don't. Need. It," I said through clenched teeth as I slid the note back to him. He took the note back slowly and turned his attention back towards the teacher. I smiled smugly at the victory I had just made.

After that, the class was a blur. I tried to pay attention, but there are some occurrences in history that just aren't interesting if you were there when it happened. As the bell rang, I packed up my stuff at a normal human pace, trying to make up for the last couple times I'd raced for door. I heard Edward stand up behind me and walk towards the door, thanking God that he didn't say anything to me.

I had just walked out the door when I felt it. The tiny hairs on my back were standing up, and I turned around to see the man of my nightmares once upon staring at me. His long black hair whipped around his face, and his eyes were slits. He gave one curling finger at me, but I knew this couldn't happen here. Not now. As I was trying to figure out what to do, he vanished. It always used to annoy me, but now I was grateful, and frightened.

Why the hell was He here? I haven't seen him in at least 100 years. I shook my head and walked towards PE.

XxXxXxXxX

I walked out of school feeling tenser than ever. I was tense- watching everyone, just watching for him, waiting for him to show up again. I couldn't even pay attention in PE today, and hit that Mike kid with my bat mitten racket. I think it left a bruise. Oh well.

I looked for the Cullen's, not knowing how they wanted do this. I saw the big burly one, whose name I had learned to be Emmett, looking at me. He smiled at me, and jogged into the woods. So this is how it was going to be.

I walked towards the woods, deciding I'd get my Ferrari later. When I entered the never-ending green of the forest, I got hit by the scent hard. The distinctive scent of vampire was only too easy to follow. I jogged, taking my time looking at the scenery - the forest really was beautiful this time of year- and following the nice, obvious trail that had been so kindly left behind by the vampires.

I wasn't paying attention, so I was shocked when I saw a huge mansion in the middle of the woods. It was at least three stories high, and had a balcony at almost every window; there was also a ridiculously huge wraparound porch. They had flowers. They had a garden of freaking _flowers._ What vampire clan plants flowers?

I walked up their porch and took a slow, steadying breath. If there was any trouble, I could just call the guards. I wrapped my knuckles hard against the door three times, and waited.

The vampire that opened the door was an extremely handsome man- I was used for this, of course, seeing as vampires were prone to unbelievable, unnatural beauty and I had been around them a couple hundred years - with white-blond hair. He had on a white doctor's coat, and I couldn't help but scoff at the irony. A vampire doctor? Could they get anymore weird?

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. I'm guessing you are Isabella?" He inquired politely. As he introduced himself, a short, long brown haired woman came up to stand beside him. She had the motherly appeal, and it hit me that I was talking to the head of the clan and his mate. "This is my wife, Esme."

She smiled at me and stuck out her hand. I took it cautiously, shaking it. "Please, come in." Carlisle offered with a gesture of his hand.

My eyes grew wide as I realized that this clan is more like…like a family. I had to chuckle at the irony. A vampire family.

Sitting on the white couch was the blond lanky one, with all the scars. I had heard that his name is Jasper. Alice was sitting right beside him, bouncing up and down in her seat, absolutely bursting with apparently uncontrollable excitement. Emmett and the blond super-model, Rosalie, were sitting quite comfortably together on a love seat. The star of them all, Edward, was leaning against the kitchen (yes, I said kitchen) door way.

Carlisle cleared his throat awkwardly. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No thank you, I'd rather stand." I felt kind of bad after I saw Esme frown, but ignored it.

We stood in more awkward silence for a while, when Emmett, wearing his eat shitting grin, went ahead and decided to tackle the big elephant in the room.

"So, what the hell are you?"

* * *

_**Want faster chapters?**_

_**Hit the review button!  
**_


	5. AN  SORRY!

Hi!

I know, I know. PLEASE don't kill me.

This is on Hiatus, because i'm actually writing my own story, with this story line. So….yea.

Its like a prequel to this, but with my own people.

And, its on Fiction Press. The Preface is up, and I'm in the process of writing the first chapter.

I'm working on two stories of my own right now, one on Fiction Press, and one that's not going to be up there at all….maybe. I might change my mind.

For all the people who also like 'New Prophecy' that is on Hiatus. I am in the process of writing the next chapter, but its short coming.

For all my other stories that haven't gotten off the ground….opps? Yea….

-RM


End file.
